


Maybe The Night

by catherineannette



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Debbie is a stripper, F/F, Fluff, Lou is a rich bitch, Ocean's 8 AU, loubbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineannette/pseuds/catherineannette
Summary: One dances for money while the other one needs a good company.





	1. The one who needs a good company

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if there's any misspelled words and grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
> Also, if you have time pls listen to Maybe the Night by Ben & Ben. That's where I got the title of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

Louise Miller is old money but never acts like one. Her wealth is no self made but her success in ruling the business is not something that she got in a snap of a finger.

 

She inherited a multi million dollar cosmetics company founded by her family. Miller House of Beauty was facing a major crisis when Lou took over. She was young and inexperienced. But little Louise was able to save the company from going bankrupt despite the skepticism of the major stockholders about her capability of running a company at a very young age. 

 

And after 10 years, Miller House of beauty is now crowned as the number one cosmetic brand and Lou was named by several magazines as one of America's wealthiest women as well as the owner of one of the most beautiful faces in the world.

 

With all of these achievements under her belt, it's easy to assume that Lou is living her best life right now. A lavish and glamorous life that we can only dream of. But behind all those titles, money and blinding shimmers is a melancholic life that she hides from the prying eyes of the public. 

 

She was introduced to a world that she never wished to be part of and was forced to conceal her truth to sell her image as an eccentric first female CEO of Miller House of Beauty. All for the sake of protecting her family's legacy.

 

 _It was all worth it,I guess._ Lou tries to convince herself. _Because I still have the attention of the media wrapped around my fingers years after my launch as the new owner._

 

Lou is beautiful, enigmatic and filthy rich. She possesses all the quality that the public wants to see but she is smart and knows how to play the game well. She would never talk to any media personalities unless she needs publicity for a new product. Always leaving them wanting more. Slowly, Lou was able to adapt to that kind of lifestyle. But just like what always say, you cant always have everything. Miller may be a smart business tycoon but she is a terrible boss to deal with.

 

 "Miss here are the samples of the highlighters for the summer collection." Rose, Lou's assistant, placed a tray that contains four different samples of highlights on top of her desk.

 

Right off the bat, Lou can tell that she's not going to like this. The blonde rubs her temples as she examine the appearance of the products. She then extended her left arm to dip her index finger in one of the samples to feel it's texture. Lou winced once she saw the fall out and felt how dry it was. Rose knew that that's not a good sign.

 

Miller asks, "What in the actual fuck is this mess?" She's not even trying to conceal her frustration. No, she doesn't shout. She's not that type. But whenever she's frustrated with her people's performance, Lou makes sure that they will feel the terror running down their spines.

 

"This is the third sample you brought here for this week and yet it's still a fail." Rose bows her head down and stares at her obviously trembling hands, not wanting to meet the eyes of the fiery dragon in front of her.

 

"I specifically told the lab that I want a buttery texture and fine chunks of glitters. Look at this," Lou points at the swatch of highlight om her index finger. "These glitters are literally larger than our pores combined. It's dry and has a lot of fall out. This is exactly the opposite of what we're trying to achieve for our summer collection."

 

After dragging the samples to filth, Lou threw it on the floor out of frustration. It produced a loud shattering noise that startled her assistant and caused Tammy, the marketing director, to rush into her office to see what's happening.

 

"Miller what the fuck?" Tammy exclaimed upon seeing the broken products lying on the floor.

 

"Yeah. Exactly my reaction. What the fuck." Tammy let out a defeated sigh after hearing Lou's response. She then told Rose to go back to her desk and the older woman obeyed immediately.

 

"Why is she taking orders from you?" Lou asks, pretending to feel offended. "I'm her boss, not you."

 

"Maybe because unlike you, I'm a nice person who doesn't treat other employees like a rug that you can just step on."

 

"You know Tim-Tam I'm starting to really consider building a little chapel outside my office so the people can go there and ask for your guidance and help before they enter my den. What do you think?"

 

Tammy rolls her eyes at Lou's snarky remarks. "You're the one who needs help."

 

Lou frowns, "Excuse me?"

 

"You've already proven yourself many times before. A lot of people tried to drag you down but you always find a way to stay on top. There's no doubt that you're a fucking genius in this business..."

 

"I already know that Tim-Tam but thanks for reminding me."

 

"But I'm grossed out with how shitty of a person you've become." That wiped out the smug look off her face.

 

Miller clenched her jaw and gave Tammy a deadly glare. Usually her employees will start sweating once Lou throw them that look but Tammy is diffirent.

 

Tammy just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, annoying Lou even more. "Don't give me that look. You know that's not going to work on me."

 

Lou lets out a defeated sigh knowing that she can never win against her friend. "What do you want?"

 

"Treat your employees right."

 

"I'm treating them right. They're well paid."

 

"You know that's not what I mean."

 

"You're not going to let go of this topic, are you?"

 

Tammy shook her head no in response. "Come on, Louise. Time to loosen up."

 

"I'm running a company Tim-Tam. I can't just chill."

 

"Yes you can." Tammy gave her a suspicious smile. The type of smile that she used to give whenever she invites her to cut classes during college and that's not a good sign. "and I actually have a lot of ideas in mind and I'm sure you'll love it. Wanna hear it?" she said with a playful tone.

 

This isn't the first time that they talk about this and Lou already knows where this is going.

 

"Tell me, when was the last time you-"

 

She cut her off, "Enough. We've talked about this already."

 

"Yes and the last time that we did, you walked out on me and didn't talk to me for a whole month." Miller knew she overreacted the last time so she chose not to say anything.

 

Tammy asks bluntly, "Why do you stop yourself from being happy?"

 

Their eyes met and Tammy can feel the intensity of Lou's gaze. She was so ready to catch the fury of the beast in front of her so imagine her surprise when Lou looks away and gives her an honest answer. "Because I don't want to get used to it. I don't want to crave happiness because it always comes with a price tag. It's like debt that we have to pay with sorrow and I don't like that."

 

Tammy felt the rawness of Miller's answer and tasted the hint of bitterness behind every words that she just said. She wants Lou to finally open up again but she can see that it's still a sensitive topic to her so she didn't bother and Lou was beyond grateful that her friend knows when not to push her buttons. "I'll let you win this time only because I cannot argue with you anymore because have a meeting in ten minutes but we're not done talking. And just so you know, my offer still stands."


	2. The one who dances for money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated for Debbie Ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I really suck at writing. y'all deserve better jssksjs anyway hope you still enjoy this one. Again if there's any errors pls forgive me. I'll probably edit this later on cos I feel really dizzy now bcos of the earthquake.
> 
> ANYWAYS,ENJOY.

She is not a supermodel that you see in print ads or a celebrity that stars in blockbuster movies. But every time she steps out of the stage wearing a skimpy dress with a crazy amount of make up all over her face, you will hear them scream her name like she is the brightest star in the room. And it will start raining money once the rhythm control her body. Showing just enough to keep them guessing and craving. Let's just say that Debbie Ocean is the Beyonce of Paragon.

 

The music stopped and the stage went dark. The audience are crying for more but Debbie just ignored them and picked up all the dollar bills lying on the floor before going back stage.

 

"Nice show, Ocean." one of her co-workers complimented her before taking the stage. Debbie went straight to her dressing room to cover up. She never liked her stage outfits. It's just uncomfortable and one wrong move and her naked body will be on full display.

 

_It's not like I have choice._

 

Debbie is about to put her robe on when Daphne, the club owner, came in. "Good job, Ocean." Daphne said, snatching the dollar bills from Debbie's hand.

 

Debbie rolls her eyes, "Daph please. I'll just pay some other time or even double it if I can. You know I need that money right now." She pleaded.

 

"Here," Daphne fishes out a brown envelope out of her pocket and hands it to Debbie. It's her salary for tonight. "As usual, 50%."

 

"This isn't enough." Ocean complains. "How much money do I still owe you?" she asked, putting the money inside her bag sitting on top of her messy vanity table.

 

"I'll check the list tomorrow."

 

Debbie originally works as a waitress in Paragon. Serving drinks, taking orders from customers and cleaning tables. Until one day, she received a call from her brother Danny informing her that their father was involved in a car accident and is in a critical condition. Debbie wanted to go back to California to see her dad but she needs money now more than ever to support her Dad's medications.

 

Debbie worked her ass off day and night. but it wasn't enough and her father's condition was getting worse. Daphne discovered her problem and offered to lend her the amount of money she needed. In exchange, she will have to work in the club, not as a waitress, but as a stripper. Out of pure desperation, Debbie agreed. She will perform every night and all of the money that will be thrown at her as well as the 50% of her salary every night will go to Daphne as a payment. 

 

The last update she got was 3 months ago. Danny told her that their father is now out of the hospital. He's now in a stable state but still in recovery. And they still need a lot of money for the maintenance and therapies.

 

"You want extra money?" Daphne asked and Debbie nodded in response. "Go to the VIP booths. A client is waiting for you."

 

"Oh come on! You booked me a customer? You know I don't sleep with clients!"

 

"I know but she—"

 

Debbie cuts her off, "She?"  _I'm confused._  Receiving offers from VIP clients isn't new to her but this is first time that a woman got interested in her.

 

"Got a problem?" Debbie shakes her head no, "As I was saying, she told me that you guys are old friends. I was hesitant at first but she said she's willing to pay just to talk to you and she looks rich and harmless so I agreed." Daphne explains to Debbie.

 

_Who could it be?_

 

She lost touch with most of her friends when she started working as a stripper. They thought her job is dirty and immoral and hearing these things from the people that she values made her want to quit but then she realized that she got nothing to be ashamed of.

 

_Fuck it. I work too damn hard for every penny I have and if my tits bother them then that's their problem. Not mine._

 

"Did she you tell you her name?"

 

Daphne thinks for a moment, trying to remember the short conversation she had with Debbie's friend. "Tom? Timmy? I cant remember. The music was too loud when we were talking."

 

The Ocean lit up upon realizing that the old friend Daphne was talking about is no other than Tammy. They were inseparable during high school but unfortunately, Tammy had to leave after graduation to finish her studies while Debbie moved to New York to make some money.

 

_Tammy promised me that one day she will comeback to look for me and she really did. I can't believe it!_

 

Debbie suddenly feels energized. "Where is she?" she asked excitedly.

 

Daphne cant help but joke about Debbie's sudden excitement, "Looks like someone's excited to get laid."

 

"Oh shut up. Where is she?"

 

"VIP Room 3."

 

Debbie wasted no time and quickly put her robe on before running towards the room that Daphne told her.

 

The brunette slammed the door open which startled Tammy who is currently standing in the middle of the room. They finally see each other again after many years of no communication.

 

Tammy welcomes her with a warm smile. "Debbie..."

 

"OMG Tammy!" Debbie closes the door and strides towards Tammy to give her a tight hug. This is such a weird place for reunion with the red lighting of room, the heart shaped bed and muffled sound of Birthday Sex playing on the background but they couldn't care less. 

 

They eventually let go of each other and sit at the edge of the heart shaped bed. "I missed you, Debs. How are you?"

 

"I'm okay." Debbie gives a short answer. " You look good! and 10x richer." She jokes, trying to change the topic. They both laugh at Debbie's silly remark.

 

"I can't believe I'll find you here, Debbie."

 

Debbie took a brief pause before asking, "Did I disappoint you?" she lets out a forced chuckle to conceal the pain forming in her chest.

 

"No! Of course not." the blonde was quick to defend.

 

"Anyway, how did you find me here?"

 

"Well I attended a mini high school reunion but you weren't there. I asked our batch mates about you and they told me you work here in Paragon, as a stripper." Tammy explained.

 

Debbie bowed her head down feeling a sudden rush of shame.  _I'm sure they said a lot of nasty things about me and Tammy probably see me now as a dirty woman just like all of them._  She thought.

 

"Hey." the blonde held her cold hands. She looked up and a soft smile met her eyes. "I'm not judging you. You don't have to be ashamed about anything." Tammy assures Debbie.

 

The Ocean felt a huge relief after hearing her friend's kind words. "Thank you."

 

"Can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

 

"Sure. Go ahead."

 

"Do you plan on working here for good?"

 

"God no. I don't even want to work here in the first place but a lot of shit happened and I was left with no choice." Debbie answered but chose not to mention about her father's current condition.

 

"Sandy if you don't like it here I can try and give you a position in the office—" the brunette giggles, cutting the blonde off. "What do you want me to do in your office, dance? I didn't finish college Tams. I'm not qualified and I don't want to be unfair to other applicants. This is literally the only thing I'm good at."

 

"But I want to help you."

 

"I can do your laundry or clean your house if you like."

 

"I already a have a stay in helper Debs. But I can fire her for you if you like." Tammy said jokingly and they both laugh.

 

"You're a horrible employer!" Debbie said in between laughs.

 

"Oh wait til you meet Miller. I am a fucking angel compared to that bitch."

 

"Who's Miller?" Debbie's question suddenly reminded Tammy of the conversation that she had with Lou earlier this morning. An idea immediately pops in her head.

 

"I think I know how to help you."

 

Debbie's forehead creases, "Okay? How?"

 

"Entertain Louise Miller."

 

_That name sounds familiar. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere._

 

"Tammy I don't sleep with—"

 

"No, No, No, you don't have to sleep with her. Just—just perform. It will help ease her mind. She's been stressed for like ten years now I don't know how she's still holding up." 

 

"You mean private show?"

 

"Yeah. You think you can do that?"

 

"Yeah. That's easy." Private show isn't new to her but this is going to be the first time that she'll do it for a woman.

 

"$15,000 dollars per night, Debbie. Do a private show for Lou."

 

The Ocean froze in her seat after hearing her friend's proposal and Tammy got a little worried. "Jesus Debbie did I offend you? I'm so sorry. Is-isn't that enough?" the blonde asked, full of concern.

 

"N-No it's actually too much." Debbie laughs nervously. "Are you sure about this?"

 

Tammy nods, "Yes. I want to help you."

 

"And your friend?"

 

"She needs a good company. And you need money. It's perfect." Tammy grins from ear to ear, feeling a like a pure genius with her idea.

 

"So, Deal?"

 

"Deal."

 

_I don't know what I'm getting myself into but I'd be a complete fool if I let go of this opportunity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik ik it's so bad I want to cry jkssks anyways, lemme know what you think? I really appreciate your feedbacks. Also, is $15,000 too much? idk I literally just typed the first digits that came into my mind but here in my country $15k is pretty big when converted to peso.
> 
> LET'S TALK


	3. Tim-Tam's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tammy is a fucking genius y'all
> 
> ps: Imagine Debbie wearing that dress from Miss Congeniality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200+ hits and counting wow Im surprised that people are actually reading this lmao I hope I dont bore you guys. Anyways, if you guys have a twitter acc drop your @ so I can follow you. :)

It's been a week since Tammy and Lou had a pretty serious conversation in her office and oddly, she never brought it up again. Not that the blonde wants to talk about it again but she just finds it weird that her friend let go of the topic so easily when she would normally bother her for days until she gets a satisfying answer from her.

 

Lou glanced at her watch, it's 9 in the evening and still no signs of Tammy. _That's weird._ She thought. This is usually the time where the other blonde would barge into her office uninvited to force her to eat dinner with her. She then decided to check her phone and was surprised to see a text message from Tammy.

 

 **Tim-Tam:** Lou please help me. Paragon Club now. It's an emergency.

 

"Shit!" Lou cursed after reading the text. There is no doubt that her friend is a smart woman but she can be pretty dumb and her mouth can get a little disrespectful when drunk. She tried calling her but the phone was off. She did a quick search for the directions of the club that Tammy had mentioned. It's just 30 minutes away from the office. Miller wasted no time as she grabbed her keys and hurried into her car, driving to the location that Tammy had given her.

 

_What dumbfuckery did you do this time, Tim-Tam?_

\---

Lou arrived at Paragon. Her attire looks too formal for the place but that's not her concern here. She entered the club and was relieved that there weren't that many people yet. It is dark and the music is loud. The blonde winced slightly when the mixed scents of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat hits her nose. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head a little to see what's happening on the stage because everyone seems to be so focused there. She saw two young women dancing around the stage wearing bikinis and that's when she realized that she is in a strip club.

 

_What would Tammy do in a fucking strip club?_

 

She looks away from the stage and focus on finding Tammy. She was about to try calling her again when a brunette woman approached her.

 

"Can I help you with anything?"

 

Lou didn't say anything, not sure if this woman can be trusted.

 

The woman introduces herself with a huge grin on her face. "I'm Daphne. I own this place."

 

_Okay. pretty questionable face but if she's the owner then maybe I can trust her._

 

"I'm looking for my friend, Tammy. Is she here?"

 

"Oh yeah she's here."

 

the blonde asks feeling a little worried, "Where is she? What happened to her?"

 

"I cannot discuss this here. Follow me." Lou trails behind Daphne keeping her head down to make sure that no one will recognize her. They reached the second floor and it looks more like an apartment than a club. Each door has a corresponding number in it.

 

They stopped right in front of VIP Room 3. "Is she here?" Lou asked.

 

"Yeah but I cannot help you because I still have a lot of things to attend to so bye." Before she can even say anything, Daphne walked away.

 

Lou knocks on the door and call Tammy's name but no one is answering. She tried to twist the doorknob and was surprised when she found out that it's not locked.

 

The blonde opens door and slowly peeks inside, "Tam—Oh." Lou's mouth forms an O, clearly taken aback by the beauty of the brunette standing in front of her. The girl is wearing a purple body con dress that hugs her curves perfectly. It stops mid thighs and is paired with a strappy stilettos, giving her a perfect view of that sinfully enticing legs.

 

_Well this is not what I'm expecting but I'm not complaining._

 

But Lou isn't the only who's surprised because Debbie was stunned too. This is clearly not how she pictured Lou Miller would look like. She was expecting to see an average looking woman wearing a Chanel dress with an Hermes bag on the side and not this—A tall blonde woman rocking a maroon suit with a white long sleeves underneath and crazy amount of necklace around her neck.

 

 _This bitch_ _looks hella expensive._

 

The Ocean can't help but smirk as she watch Miller ogle her. Lou's ocean blue eyes travel slowly up and down Debbie's body until her wandering eyes finally reach her face. Their gaze met but the blonde quickly look away.

 

"Sorry I—I think Daphne gave me the wrong room." Lou apologized, avoiding Debbie's eyes.

 

She was about to close the door but Debbie was quick to stop her. Her right hand held the door to stop it from closing while the other one is placed on top of the blonde's right shoulder. In situations like this, Miller's instant reaction would be to step back and walk away but it felt like she was being charmed because her body refuses to cooperate with her mind.

 

the Ocean whispers softly, "No, No, No." the brunette rested both of her hands on top of the blonde's chest, gently rubbing her fingers against the fabric of the expensive looking suit.

 

Debbie then leans into Lou's ears. Her lips almost touching the blonde's perfectly chiseled jawline. "You're in the perfect place, baby." the Ocean says, almost like a whisper. Her hot breath sending shiver down Lou's spine.

 

Before Lou could even process what the fuck is going on, Debbie pulled her into the room by grabbing the lapel of her suit. The next thing she knew, she was handcuffed to a chair while Rihanna's Pour It Up playing on the background.

 

_This is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? (and prayers jk) Should I post this on wattpad as well???


	4. Pour it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie tries to pull off her little show but Lou is a tough cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Pour It Up by Rihanna while writing this chapter. It brings out my inner hoe sjsjsksk I tried my best in this chap and this is all I can offer. I'm still learning. Happy reading :)

Debbie struts towards Lou with her hips lusciously swaying from side to side. She runs her fingers through her hair as her eyes carefully examine the reaction of her special client.

 

Lou just stares at her blankly, determined not to give away any type of response. But deep inside, the blonde feels vulnerable. Like she has been caught with her guards down and now she's exposed. Something that has never happened to her in a really long time.

 

Lou clears her throat, "Miss I think this is all a misund—"

 

Debbie cuts her off by pressing her index finger against Lou's soft lips. "Shh. Baby, Relax." she grins seductively,slowly dragging her index finger down to where Lou's cleavage starts. Lou can feel the goosebumps forming on her skin as Debbie twirls her necklace between her fingers.

 

Wanting to feel more connection, Debbie moves a little closer without breaking the intense eye contact between them. Their bodies are now dangerously close to each other. Lou's legs are now trapped between Debbie's and her lips are at the same level as the brunette's ample bosom.

 

Feeling satisfied with the proximity, Debbie proceeds with her little show. Dancing slowly on top of the blonde. She grinds her hips forward and her breath hitched when Lou's lips accidentally made a brief contact with her exposed cleavage.

 

_That feels so good._ She bites her lower lip to stop herself from making any unnecessary noise.

 

Lou's eyes are getting hazy and her throat is starting to feel dry as she watch Debbie's every single move. But she knows she's not the only one feeling the heat because she can clearly see how this also affects the woman towering over her. The lip bites, subtle mewls and the tiny drops of sweat trickling down her neck.

 

Debbie then places both of her hands on top of the blonde's shoulders. Applying just enough pressure to make the woman underneath her twitch.

 

_There's the reaction that I wanted._

 

"Fuck." Lou mumbles, feeling Debbie's tight grip. Those nails will surely leave a mark on her shoulders.

 

_Oh ohh ohhh,_  
_ohhh oh oh oh,_  
_All I see is signs,_  
_all I see is dolla' signs_

 

Debbie slowly lowers herself onto Lou's lap. Straddling the completely dumbfounded blonde under her. Her tight dress has ridden up exposing more of her thighs. Lou's jaw clenches and her body stiffens as she feels the heat of the brunette's thighs pressing against her lap. She tugs the handcuff binding her wrists at her back in desperate attempt to break free. Not knowing whether she wants to escape or to roam her hands all over the stripper's body.

 

_Oh ohh ohhh,_  
_ohhh oh oh oh,_  
_All I see is signs,_  
_all I see is dolla' signs_

 

Debbie throws her hair to the side, exposing her delicate neck. She then pulls Lou closer, nuzzling the blonde's nose in the crook of her neck. Her hips jerking forward involuntarily when she felt Lou's hot breath against her skin. The tension is becoming thicker and their breathing is getting louder and heavier.

 

Before she even lose the last ounce of control in her body, Lou forces herself to speak. Her voice sounds rough and thick. "Let me go."

 

Debbie smiles, "But we're just starting."

 

"I-I don't care. I shouldn't be here."

 

Not wanting to ruin the mood,Debbie tries to be playful. Running her fingers through Lou's short blonde hair. "Baby I—"

 

Lou cuts her off, "For fuck's sake stop calling me baby, it's disgusting! I don't even know you!"

 

That ruined everything for the Ocean.

 

"Really? But that doesn't seem to bother you when I was throwing myself at you earlier, baby." the brunette replied cheekily, emphasizing on the word "baby" to irritate to Lou even more.

 

"Who sent you?" Lou asked with a harsh tone.

 

Debbie frowns, "What?"

 

"They paid you well."

 

"What are you talki—"

 

"This is obviously a set up. So tell me who sent you? MAC? Anastasia?Urban Decay? or some random drugstore brand?"

 

"Ma'am I'm a stripper, not a Sephora saleslady. What the fuck are you talking about?" Debbie is genuinely confused.

 

_How the fuck did we go from looking like a thirsty teenagers wanting to devour each other to arguing about make up brands that I can't even afford?_

 

"Then who sent you?"

 

Debbie raises her eyebrows, as if she's challenging Lou. "Take a fucking guess."

 

She knew she's starting to piss her off and she likes it. Tammy has warned her about Lou's temper but Debbie finds it quite entertaining how she can be this playful around the woman who was described by Tammy as a snarky, ill-tempered bitch.

 

"You're really irritating."

 

"Oh someone's heated." Debbie teases, her finger lazily tracing Lou's jawline. "What? Are you gonna punish me now or something?" Lou moves her head away from Debbie's touch without uttering any words.

 

"I don't really know you but you look smart to me," the brunette shifts a little to make herself more comfortable on the blonde's lap. "So I'm sure you can figure this out. Now, let me return to you the question. Who sent you here? Debbie asked, casually dropping a little hint for Lou.

 

_Bloody hell._

 

Miller huffs in disbelief upon realizing who is the person responsible for this. "Fucking Tammy."

 

"Bingo! You get a free night at the holiday inn!" Debbie says jokingly while clapping her hands. Lou presses her tongue against the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling at the brunette's silly antic,completely forgetting that she's supposed to be pissed at her friend for setting her up.

 

"Oh the devil's smiling! Come on, let it go. I'm not gonna judge you." Debbie grins while poking Lou's sides.

 

"Did you just call me a devil?" Miller's forehead creases.

 

"Yes, I did." the Ocean replies confidently,not really caring if she offended the blonde.

 

No one has ever dared to talk to Lou this way before. 

 

_Except for Tammy, of course._

 

And she actually find it amusing how this woman can be this chill around her. To be honest, Lou misses having normal conversations like this. She misses not being treated like a saint that needs to be put on a pedestal all the time.

 

"You're enjoying this."

 

"Baby, I am." Debbie says naughtily, wiggling her butt on her seat aka Lou's lap.

 

"I said stop calling me baby." Miller said with a more serious tone,trying to regain her control of the whole situation.

 

Debbie giggles seeing how she can easily get on the blonde's nerves. "Okay. No more baby."

 

Lou lets out a sigh of relief.

 

"I'll just call you infant then." the Ocean blurts out, making Lou burst into hysterical laughter with her head thrown back. And for some reason, Debbie felt accomplished seeing her like this.

 

_Maybe she's not as bad as Tammy described her to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced some of their interviews during the ocean's 8 press tour. I miss them sm and I just want them back. they're so messy in their interviews together but in a good way lmao
> 
> lemme know your thoughts?I rlly hope I dont bore you guys cos tbh I find this (and myself) boringjsskjks let's talk!


	5. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much, just the two of them talking about the deal with Debbie sitting comfortably on Lou's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not feeling this update but whatevaaah :(

After a few seconds, Lou's laugh has died down but there's still a huge grin on her face. She took a quick look at the wall clock and was surprised to see that it's been an hour since she entered this building.

 

_That felt like a solid 2 minutes._

 

Lou then remembers all the documents that she still needs to read and mentally curses herself for letting it slip her mind. "Miss you really have to let me go now."

 

"But we're not yet done."

 

"Yes we are. Now get up and-"

 

Debbie whines, "But Tammy paid me to entertain you and If I let you go, i will be violating our deal!"

 

"You did! Not in the way that Tammy had planned it but still, I was entertained so you did your job."

 

"I dont know." Debbie pouts and mumbles," coz even if I let you go tonight you will still have to come back and meet me for two more nights."

 

Lou looks at her feeling a bit confused about what she just heard. "What do you mean?What two more nights?"

 

"Tammy already gave me an advance payment that is good for three nights and this is the first. So we still have two more sessions." Debbie explained, air quoting the word sessions.

 

"What?" Lou exclaimed in pure disbelief and Debbie just nodded.

 

"How much did Tammy pay you to do this?" the blonde asked,feeling frustrated.

 

"I can't tell you. It's confidential."

 

"I'll double it. Just let me go." Lou bargains.

 

"Are you se-"

 

"Tell me your price and I will double it."

 

"15,000 dollars."

 

"For three nights?"

 

"Per night. 45,000 dollars in total."

 

Lou huffs.  _Tammy wasted all that money for my "entertainment"._

 

"Fine. I'll close it a hundred thousand dollars. Just let me go and forget that this ever happened."

 

Debbie was in state of shock after hearing Lou's offer. She can use that amount to pay Daphne and she will still have some extra money to go back to California. "That's—that's a lot of money."

 

"I know." Lou is about to throw away  a large amount of money but she no longer cares. She needs to leave before a paparazzi snap her in a strip club.

 

"What do I have to do in return?"

 

"No more dancing. Let me go. Lie to Tammy about the deal, tell her I was here for three nights and I enjoyed your little show and forget about me. Act like we never met. Simple, right?" Lou said coldly.

 

"You...You want me to forget about you?"

 

Lou hums in response.

 

"And you want me to scam my friend?" Lou nodded, "I'm not like that."

 

"Such a professional stripper." Lou said in a mocking manner. Debbie didn't say anything and remained silent for a minute or two to process everything. And Lou watch her intently, as if she's memorizing every detail of her face. There was a brief moment where the brunette shifted in her seat and that's when Miller realized that she is still sitting on her lap.

 

She was about to make a comment about it when Debbie finally opens her mouth to speak. "100,000 dollars is a lot and I need that money," She says truthfully, "But I—I feel guilty that I'm going to earn all that without doing anything. Atleast ask me to do something."

 

Lou was speechless for a moment. She can't help but admire Debbie's dedication to make money thru pure hard work and labor. She can simply agree and walk away with that money but here she is, offering her service. "I can wash your dishes. Water your plants.  Clean your office or your house. I can wash your clothes too."

 

"I dont have a garden and I already hired a bunch people for all the things that you've mentioned."

 

"Then give me something that I can do. But no sex!" Debbie clarified before Lou can make a joke about it.

 

"So you're the conservative type, huh?" Lou smirks, teasing the brunette.

 

Debbie's face lit up, feeling confident with the idea she have in mind. "Oh I have an idea!"

 

"You said I'm funny,right?"

 

"I did?"

 

"Yeah. You said I was entertaining."

 

"Entertaining is diff—"

 

"Shh." Debbie cuts her off by playfully covering her mouth with her hands. "Stop talking. You get my point."

 

Lou move her head away from Debbie's hands. "What does this have to do with your brilliant idea, Einstein?"

 

"You talk to me."

 

"We're talking."

 

"No. What I mean is I'll entertain you with my mouth." Debbie said with clean intention but of course Lou had to make it sexual.

 

"Now I'm interested." Lou teased with a cocky grin, "Tell me what that pretty mouth of yours can do."

 

"Oh my god that's not what I mean!" Debbie can feel the blush forming on her cheeks. "I mean since you dont want me to dance and you dont need a helper either then let me just entertain you by talking to you." the brunette clarified.

 

"So you want us to talk for three nights." Lou says in a questioning manner.

 

"Correction, two nights. But yes, you get my point. Let's meet and talk about anything to relax you from your stressful work."

 

"What are you therapist?" Lou chuckles mocking Debbie's idea.

 

"Maybe. I can be your Dr. Phil." They both laugh at her joke.

 

"I'm serious!" Debbie punches Lou's right shoulder lightly in between their giggles. "That way, I'm still kind of doing what Tammy and I had agreed to do and that is to entertain you."

 

"If I say yes will you let me go?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

 

Debbie's eyes twinkled a bit, "and If I also say yes will you promise me that you will meet me for two more nights?"

 

"I promise."

 

"Pinky promise?"

 

"You handcuffed me dumb bitch."

 

"Oh, right." And once again, the two erupted into laughter. "I totally forgot about your handcuff." Debbie managed to say in between laugh.

 

"Well now that you remember it, you might want to get your heavy ass up from my lap and unlock this shit."

 

"Wait." Debbie stood up to get something and Lou didn't know if she will feel thankful or disappointed because of the lose of contact.

 

Debbie returned after a few seconds, now standing in front of Lou. "Here." She say, putting her phone near the blonde's face.

 

"Your phone looks like a World War II survivor." Lou said seeing the scratches and dents of the brunette's phone. "What do you want me to do with that?"

 

"I need your number."

 

"For what?"

 

"Just to make sure that you will not run away from me."

 

"You're really irritat—"

 

"Just type your number gosh."

 

"What do you want me to do? Type it with my tongue?" Lou sounded a bit irritated.

 

"You dictate. I'll type." She lets out a frustrated sigh before dictating her number one by one.

 

"Can I go now?" Lou asked after giving her digits.

 

"Wait." Debbie pressed something on her phone and all of a sudden Lou's phone rang in her pocket.

 

"Did you just call me?"

 

"I need to be sure that you gave me the correct number, okay?" the brunette explains.

 

"No wonder you and Tammy get along. You're both equally annoying."

 

They left out a few hearty chuckles, both smiling like a total idiot. Debbie unlocked the handcuff and Lou's wrist had turned red with light scratches caused by all the tugging she did earlier. Miller stood up, lightly rubbing her right wrist with her left hand.

 

"Sorry about that." Debbie said looking at Lou's wrist.

 

"It's okay." Debbie look up to meet Lou's gaze. They are standing so close to each other once again. This time, it was Lou towering over Debbie.

 

"So," the blonde took a short pause to gather enough courage to ask something she's been wanting to know since the brunette dragged her into this room. "What's your name?"

 

Debbie's lips curl into a soft sweet smile. "Why?"

 

Lou smile back, "I have to save your number."

 

"Debbie Ocean." She wants to tease Debbie about her surname but she didn't want to ruin the mood.

 

"Debbie Ocean." Lou repeated, letting the name roll out of her tongue. "Okay. I'm Lou."

 

"I know. Tammy told me." Debbie said, her smile growing wider. Lou is happy and quite thankful that the brunette seems to be clueless about who she is and what she do in life.

 

_At least she's not one of those weirdo who worship me like I'm some type of miraculous saint because I'm honestly so tired of dealing with that kind of people._

 

"I'll go now." Lou says softly, her eyes focused on Debbie's face. "Good night, Miss Ocean."

 

"Good night, Miss Miller." Debbie responded sweetly.

 

That night, they both fell asleep thinking about each other and what the next two days will bring them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? (and prayers?lmao)


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Debbie bantering over the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. been really busy with college and work :( anyways, do you find this story boring?cos I do sjdksjksk talk to me in the comments ppl :)

The next morning, Lou showed up to work wearing a red-toned printed suit and a flat-topped sunglasses that covers the dark circles under her eyes.

 

"Guess someone had a fun night." Tammy said teasingly, trailing behind her boss as they enter Lou's office.

 

"Guess someone's getting fired." Lou teased back, throwing her bag over her table before settling down in her usual seat. "You made fucking worried."

 

Tammy sits on the vacant chair in front of Lou's desk, "Shut up and tell me what happened." She said excitedly with a wide grin on her face completely ignoring what the blonde just said.

 

Lou licks her lips to keep herself from smiling from last night's memories. She can still feel Debbie's weight on her lap and the slight tinge of pain in her jaw from laughing too much.

 

"Nothing happened." She lied.

 

"Well your glasses and that stupid smile you're trying to hide says otherwise." Lou sighs in defeat knowing that she can never hide anything from this woman. "I had fun,Tammy. That's all I can give you." Lou admitted.

 

Her answer was short and vague and Tammy could feel that her friend is trying so hard not give away any details about what happened last night. But it doesn't really matter to her,what's important is Lou had fun. That's all she needs to know. She decided to just leave it there and proceeded on discussing their plans for the summer launch. After a few minutes, Rose came in to inform Lou that the morning meeting is about to start.

 

\---

 

Debbie just woke up and the first thing that came into her mind is Lou Miller. Her lips curl into a big smile while reminiscing Lou's dumbstruck reaction after seeing her standing in the middle of the room wearing that sinfully tight dress and it was still fresh in her mind how the blonde would twitch and stiffens even with the slightest touch. She feels delighted for being able to have that kind of effect with a woman as gorgeous as Lou.

 

_I swear she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on._

 

She then remembered her deal with Lou and wondered,"Why is she so rich?"

 

"Is she a model?" Debbie asked, saying her thoughts out loud to herself.

 

_She surely has the face and the body of a model but with that kind of attitude, she's not gonna get booked for any gigs._

 

Debbie sits up in her messy bed, "Or one of Tammy's investors?"

 

_Maybe._

 

"Should I ask Tammy?"

 

_No. She might think I'm interested with her friend._

 

_I'm not._

 

_Just curious._

 

Determined to find an answer for all the questions that she have in mind, Debbie grabs her phone from the bedside table to consult someone who knows a lot of things, the internet. She types Lou's name on the search bar and to say that she was shocked after seeing the result was an understatement.

 

_What the fuck?!_

 

There's a bunch of articles that features Lou. There's one from Elle, Vogue, Cosmopolitan, and even Forbes. "Who is this woman?!" Debbie exclaimed, not believing what her eyes are seeing. She then clicked the wikipedia page dedicated for the blonde and it was probably the shortest information she has ever seen from that page.

 

_Not the most trust worthy site but who cares? This is not a fucking research paper._

 

"Holy fu-This can't be real!" her eyes scanned the page and her jaw dropped after discovering that her client last night is not just a model or a simple business woman. Lou Miller owns a whole ass high-end cosmetics company.

 

\---

Lou is walking on her way to the meeting room with Rose beside her when she received a call from an anonymous number. A small tight smile forms om her lips, instantly knowing who it is.

 

Lou answers the phone,"He-"

 

Her words were interrupted by Debbie's scream, "You motherfucker!" She tried to sound angry but Lou can tell that the woman was grinning from ear to ear on the other line.

 

"Good morning to you too." Lou greeted sarcastically, lowering her voice so Rose wouldn't hear anything.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you own Miller House of Beauty?"

 

Miller's smile fades away, feeling a bit worried that Debbie might start treating her differently now that she knows who she is.

 

"Want me to discuss business while you're grinding on top of me?" She responded playfully to conceal the sudden rush of anxiety. "Weird kink but okay. No judgements here."

 

She hears Debbie's hearty laughs, "Well at least now you have an idea how to make me-"

 

Debbie covered her mouth to prevent herself from saying something and caused Lou stopped dead in her tracks. No one dared to speak for a moment, feeling the tension rising between them. Rose looked at her boss with a questioning look and Lou just gave her a simple hand signal telling her to go inside the meeting room.

 

"Make you what, Ocean?" Lou asked in a suggestive tone. Her fingers unconsciously playing with the button of her inner shirt.

 

Debbie stutters suddenly getting defensive, "Tha—that's not what I meant!"

 

"I didn't say anything."

 

"But the tone of your voice says other wise."

 

"And what does it say?"

 

Before Debbie can come up with a comeback, Lou decided to end the conversation. "Let's just discuss your kink later. My staff is waiting for me." Miller ends the call with a smug smile. Leaving the Ocean with an erratic heartbeat and flushed cheeks.

 

\---

 

Lou was still in the middle of the meeting when her phone suddenly vibrated. It was a text message from Debbie.

 

 **Debbie:** Can I call you now?

 **Lou:** Still at the meeting. Why?

 **Debbie:** Jesus that meeting has been going on for 3 hours now. Are you planning on robbing the whole beauty community?

Lou left out a few chuckle after reading Debbie's reply, catching some of her staff's attention but the blonde was too focused on her phone to even notice this.

 **Lou:** Oh honey I already did

 **Debbie:** very humble, Miller. Anyway, what time are you coming here?

 

Lou was busy typing her reply when Rose called her name, "Miss Miller?" But her boss didn't seem to hear her voice and just keeps on typing on her phone with a sweet smile on her face, something that they've never seen before from Lou.

 

Lou looks up and see that everyone is already looking at her direction. "What?"

 

"The monthly sales report Miss—"

 

She cuts her off, "Yes. I'm listening. Proceed to next slide please." Lou told the guy who's presenting the data in front but the guy didn't move.

 

"Didn't you hear me? Next slide." Lou repeated with a slightly irritated tone, startling everyone inside the room.

 

"Tha—That's actually the last one, Miss. The presentation is over." Lou felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed on her after hearing Rose's answer. She was too focused on Debbie that she totally forgot that she was in the middle of a morning meeting.

 

"Then just...just send me a copy of that presentation." Lou stands up from her seat and gather her things, "I have an important matter to attend to. Meeting adjourned." She said before storming out of the meeting room feeling heavily embarrassed.

 

_Get a fucking grip, Miller._

 

_\---_

 

After embarrassing herself in front of her staff, Lou went straight to her office and spent her whole afternoon arguing with Debbie over the phone. Debbie wants them to meet at Paragon tonight but Lou keeps on rejecting this suggestion.

 

"What's wrong with Paragon?" Debbie asked feeling confused, "You were literally here last night."

 

"I was there only because Tammy scared me that something bad happened to her." Lou defended, "Just look for another place. It's not that hard."

 

"But why?"

 

Lou is starting to lose the smallest amount of patience she has in her body, "Just do what I tell you,okay?" she tried to speak as gentle as possible.

 

"You rich people are dramatic and complicated as fuck. I don't understand why we can't meet he-"

 

"You can just forget about our deal if you're not going to listen." the blonde flatly said effectively cutting off the brunette's rant. "Because the last thing I want to see the next morning is a picture of me lounging with you in some random cheap strip club plastered all over the front pages of every tabloids and magazines."

 

Lou's cold and harsh words was more than enough to remind Debbie who she's dealing with.

 

_Of course Lou Miller doesn't want to get associated with a stripper._

 

"Oh okay." Debbie gave a short response. She was clearly hurt. Lou can feel it in her voice and she instantly regrets letting her foul mouth run like that.

 

She's just about to apologize when the Ocean speaks, "I can come to your office if that's okay with you." Debbie suggested but Lou didn't say anything.

 

"I-I promise to go there after working hours so no one would see us together."

 

"Debbie that's not w—"

 

"Will that be okay with you, Miss Miller?"

 

"Yes." Lou gulps, feeling her guilt eating her up. "I'll see you later."


	7. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou is having a hard time cleaning up the mess she's made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont feel good abt this update but this is all I can give u guys imsoerrjffkdsl :/ let's talk on the comments below

It's 10 in the evening and all the employees of Miller House of Beauty had already gone home except for the roaming guards and Lou, who is nervously walking back and forth inside her office. She can't stop thinking about Debbie and how stupid she was for snapping at her like that earlier.

 

Truth is, she got scared. Not for herself but for Debbie. She knows how awful the press is and how desperate they are just to get a glimpse into her personal life. Once they find out about Debbie, they will surely chase after her and ask stupid questions about her and that's what she's desperately trying to avoid. She's genuinely enjoying the woman's company and she doesn't want to scare her off.

 

_But if I continue acting like a total brat, my attitude will surely drive her away and not the media._

 

Lou is never the one to feel sorry being brutally honest. She's known for being straightforward and unapologetically frank. But this one feels different. There's a weird sharp pain in her chest like she have been stabbed hearing how insulted Debbie was because of what she said.

 

_I fucked up big time._

 

\---

 

Debbie wore a casual white v neck shirt paired with a distressed boyfriend jeans and now she feels like an absolute trash standing in the middle of Lou's luxurious company lobby. It is decorated with the most expensive looking chandelier she has ever seen and is surrounded by furniture that probably cost more than her monthly rent. Lou's ad posters are also plastered on almost every corner of the room. She was too engrossed with the interior of the building to notice that a guard is now standing beside her.

 

"Can I help you with anything?" Debbie jumped slightly upon hearing the voice of the man.

 

"Oh. Hi, uhm, I-I have a scheduled interview with Miss Miller?" She lied.

_What do you expect me to say? That I was paid to entertain his boss?_

 

"What a lucky young lady." The old man smiled in amusement, "Not everyone is blessed with an opportunity to talk to Miss Miller one on one. A lot of journalists will do everything just to be in your position."

 

_Lou must be really protective over her image and reputation._

 

"Let me just make a quick phone call to her office. Miss?"

 

"Debbie Ocean, Sir."

 

"Alright Miss Ocean. Be back in a minute." the old man said before walking to the receptionist desk and pressing the intercom button to call who she assumed is Lou. After a few seconds, the guard came back to her to gave her the permission to enter the building, providing a clear instruction on how to reach Lou's floor.

 

_She uses a whole ass floor as her office? This bitch is truly on another level of extra._

 

Debbie entered the private elevator that will directly bring her to the 12th floor where Lou's office is located. She took a deep breath when she felt the elevator slowly moving up. That phone conversation they had this afternoon took away all the excitement she has in her body for this meeting. Now all she wants to do is to go home and sleep but Debbie also needs that money and that's where she's going to focus.

 

_Eyes on the price, Ocean._

 

\---

 

The elevator door opened and the first thing that Debbie saw was an agitated Lou pacing back and forth. Her mind was too occupied to even notice her arrival.

 

"Did I come at a bad timing?" Debbie asked as she step out of the elevator. Lou felt like a huge burden has been lifted from her chest after hearing her voice. A faint smile appeared on her face as she watch Debbie walk towards her. Her eyes carefully studying the woman's face, hoping to get a reaction from her but the brunette remains stoic.

 

Debbie eyes the blonde from head to toe and frowns, "Are you drunk? You look like a mess."

 

"Wha-What?No." Lou stutters as she run her hands down her suit jacket to straighten it. "I'm just tired, I guess." She added, smiling nervously. She has met a lot of famous people in the past but only Debbie was able to make her feel this anxious. Her breathing is getting shallow and her heart is racing so fast. Just the thought of Debbie getting mad at her is driving her insane and she couldn't explain why.

 

Debbie move past her without saying a word. Her eyes silently following the brunette. "Your office is 10x larger than my apartment." the Ocean commented as her eyes scan the whole place. The walls are made of glass and the room is a classic black and white with rose gold as an accent color. This is exactly how she imagined Lou's place would look like, simple yet expensive.

 

She then walk towards the glass wall to admire the beauty of city lights. Lou decided to follow and stand right behind her.

 

"I-I thought you're not coming."

 

Debbie huffs, "I'm not going to walk away from a hundred thousand dollars just like that."

 

_Oh of course she's here for the money._

 

The atmosphere tonight was so different from what they had last night. The air between them is thick and silence is too heavy to bear. Miller can tell that there's something wrong and she knew it had something to do with the heated conversation they had this afternoon.

 

_I really need to apologize now._ _I cannot take this awkward silence._

 

"Debbie abou-"

 

Debbie cuts her off, "No one saw me except for that one guard at the lobby. If that's what you're worried about." She said flatly.

 

Lou scratches her head not knowing how she's going to start her apology. "Uhm, about that....Ahh, I'm-" she took a short pause to gather her thoughts because she is a slurring mess right now.

 

"I'm sorry." She finally said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

 

"You don't have to." Debbie replied before turning around to face Lou. "You're a respectable woman and it will such a shame if the public see you hanging out with me." She forced out a tight smile to hide the bitterness in her voice but Lou can see right through her eyes that her harsh words had scarred the Ocean.

 

Debbie tried to move away from Lou by pushing her away but the blonde was too strong. She was able to press Debbie's tiny frame against the glass wall without any hassle. "You're not going anywhere until you hear my explanation." Lou said, placing her arms on either side of Debbie's body caging her in.

 

Debbie lets out a frustrated sigh, "You don't owe me an explanation." She said looking straight into Lou's ocean blue eyes.

 

"Yes I do." Lou said softly before leaning in, causing Debbie move her head away. The back of her head is now pressed against the cold glass walls with Lou's face only an inch away from her own.

 

"It was never my intention to hurt you, believe me." Lou said with pure sincerity, her soft blue eyes not leaving Debbie's. "I should've been more careful with my words. I just... I-I got reall-" she paused to clear her throat.

 

Debbie chuckles as she watch Lou struggle to form a sentence. "What?"

 

Lou explains, "Please bear with me. I-I don't do this often." Debbie just gave a simple nod as a response, pressing her lips into a tight line to stop herself from smiling.

 

Miller took a deep breath to calm her erratic heartbeat before continuing, "I-I got scared, Debbie. Not for myself but for you." she confessed taking the Ocean by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know know ur thoughts?


	8. Less talk, more touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so hesitant to post this bcos I dont feel confident abt this chapter. again, it's my first time and i just feel really anxioussdjakdl i hate myself idk what to do next. help me in the comments and let me know what you want :)

"What?" Debbie's forehead creases in confusion, her eyes growing wide as her mind starts thinking about the worst possible scenarios. "Lou is someone gonna kill me?" she asked on the verge of freaking out.

 

Lou chuckles at the brunette's reaction, "Okay, that's a bit of a reach."

 

"You sound like something bad's gonna happen to me! How the fuck do you expect me to react?"

 

"You're not going to die. I'm not gonna let that happen." Her voice was soft and low and Debbie swallows the lump in her throat as she feels the heat starting to crawl up her cheeks after hearing Lou's reassuring words. She somehow feels safe and at ease by looking straight into her eyes, concern filling those ocean blue orbs. There's something about Lou that calms her restless heart.

 

"Funeral arrangement is too damn expensive." Lou adds flatly, her lips curling into a big sarcastic smile as she watch the softness in Debbie's eyes slowly transforms into a death glare.

 

"You're full of shit." Debbie mumbled under her breath, aggressively pushing the blonde away from her. She feels heavily embarrassed for letting herself believe that the woman would have even an ounce of concern for her.  

 

Luckily, Miller was fast enough to go back to her original position before Debbie can walk away, cornering her once more. A small smirk still present on her face. "But seriously, one photo of us together and the media will surely get you in so much trouble." Lou explains with a more serious tone. Debbie didn't say a word. She just stand there and stares at her with her eyes full of doubts.

 

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious now." Lou said getting a little defensive before continuing, "I know how they work, alright? They will stalk you. They will over analyze everything you do and give unsolicited comments about your personal life. That's why I didn't agree to meet you at the club. I can't risk your safety."

 

Debbie's face remains blank but she heard everything Lou just said and she can't help but think,  _This must be what she has to deal with every single day of her life._ _The price you have to pay for success._

 

"They're atrocious people and I don't want them anywhere near you." The blonde says in a more serious manner, her voice getting deeper and accent becoming more prominent and Debbie just nods her head to show her that she's listening and that she understands everything.

 

"Thank you for showing concern," the Ocean utters shyly, "And sorry for not listening and for misinterpreting your intention."

 

"It's not your fault, Darling."

 

The two then fell into a defeaning silence, slowly getting lost in each others eyes. It's like they've been trapped in their own little bubble, shutting the chaotic world outside. Lou subconsciously takes a step closer, her head casually leaning in. A sweet smile automatically appears on her face when Debbie didn't move away. She then gently touches her elbow, her thumb lazily tracing random patterns in it. 

 

"Are we okay now?" She whispers softly without breaking the intense eye contact.

 

"Yes." Debbie answers breathily, the blonde's little gesture is sending shock waves and causing goosebumps all over her body.

 

"See? I'm so good to you even when you're really cruel to me." Lou says slightly pouting her lips to pretend to be hurt and offended.

 

Debbie frowns, "I'm not cruel."

 

"Yes you are. You said you're only here for the money."

 

Debbie then remembered her statement earlier about being stupid if she walked away from a hundred thousand dollars. She said it out of anger and didn't expect Lou to take it seriously. "Is there any other reason why I should be here Miss Miller?" She teases, her finger tracing Lou's jawline as a playful smirk forms on her lips.

 

She was expecting Lou to get annoyed so she was completely taken aback when she felt the blonde's arms snake around her waist and pulled her closer. Her heart felt like it's going to jump out of her chest when their bodies collided and their chest pressed against each other.

 

Lou smirked, clearly enjoying her effect on Debbie. "Well I was kinda hoping that maybe we can continue what we're doing last night." She whispered roughly in her ear.

 

Debbie swallows hard to suppress the moan attempting to escape her lips as she feels Lou's hot breath against her neck and the memory of her straddling the blonde's lap came flooding back to her mind. She then involuntarily presses her body closer to Lou to create more friction. Her legs are wobbling and she would've fell on the ground if it weren't for the blonde holding her up.

 

"What do you think,hmm?" Lou asked naughtily looking straight into Debbie's eyes. Their chests are heaving unevenly and their eyes are now heavy and filled with lust. Her eyes then travels from the brunette's caramel orbs down to her parted lips and lost all her self control when the Ocean slowly stick her tongue out and licked her upper lips.

 

Lou growls lowly before capturing Debbie's lips in a deep searing kiss. The two let out a soft whimper as they feel the jolt of electricity when their lips touched for the first time. Lou glides her tongue over Debbie's lips, silently asking for entrance.

 

Debbie's mind is in complete shamble. A part of her is telling her to stop but all her will to push Lou away gets thrown out the window when she feels the blonde's tongue caresses her lips begging for entry. She opens her mouth and moans at the contact of their tongue.

 

Lou savors the sweet taste of Debbie's lips as she lets her hand explore and brushes her fingers against the sensitive spot on her back. Every moan and whimper she earns from sucking and nipping the Ocean's luscious lips is like a music to her ears.

 

_A music that I never want to end._

 

The two remain kissing for a few minutes. Lou walked backwards pulling Debbie with her without breaking the kiss. Her ass was pressed against the edge of her desk, Debbie standing between her parted legs. Her jacket is now lying somewhere on the floor, top completely unbuttoned and Debbie's hands wandering freely inside her shirt.

 

"Fuck, Lou!" Debbie pants between their kiss as Lou quickly unbuttons her pants and pulls her hips closer, their crotch almost touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> issa mess ik


	9. When Reality Hits You Like a Truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is really boring. anyways, if you have any recommendations just leave a comment below. :)
> 
> PS: HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry for my mistakes, Im dumb with cars and I just assumed that maybe the driver can kinda see the person sitting beside her thru the rear view mirror or whatever tf you call that but I was wrong so ty for the comment for pointing that out jsksjsk again im sorrryyy huhu

 

Lou marvels at the feeling of Debbie's exposed skin. Her thumb follows the line of her panties as she deepens the kiss, coiling her tongue around the brunette's. She then grins against her lips hearing Debbie's loud moan, feeling a bit proud that she can bring out this kind of sound from her. It's been a long time since Lou held someone this close to her and she almost forgot the heavenly feeling of having someone's warmth, touching her.

  
Debbie is becoming more sensitive, her whole body is twitching at the slightest movements. She felt Lou's tongue swirl around hers and her knee buckled, her hands accidentally grabbing the blonde's covered ample bosoms to compose herself and to stop herself from falling. Lou moans in her mouth in surprise. It was a loud and throaty moan that brought Debbie back to reality.

  
Debbie's eyes flew open and pushed Lou away aggressively. The two are panting heavily for air. Miller's lustful eyes met hers. Ocean swallowed hard seeing the blonde's dilated pupils, her gaze filled with flaring desire. Lou stood up and tried to reach for her but before she could even get a hold of her, Debbie took a step back. She saw the confusion, shame and guilt in the brunette's face and that is when the impact of what she did had sunk in.

  
"Deb—"

  
"I should go." Debbie says with a forced smile before zipping her pants. Lou starts to panic when Debbie turn her back and walk towards the door so she did the first thing that came into her mind and that is to stop Debbie by standing right in front door to block her way.

  
"No, you're not leaving."

  
"Lou, please. It's —it's getting late."

  
"You literally work at a fucking night club."

  
Debbie rolls her eyes at how Lou can still manage to be this snarky in situations like this.

  
"What do you want?"

  
Lou gulps, "Atleast let me...let me drive you home?"

  
"Your home?No thanks."

  
"No. But I like how your mind instantly went there."

  
"You can't drive me home looking like that." Debbie replies annoyingly, pointing at Lou's  unbuttoned top but the blonde doesn't seem to notice it.

  
"Looking like what?"

  
"THAT."

  
"Shit." Lou glances down and curses under her breath after seeing her exposed chest. She then button up her shirt quickly, "There. Now I'll drive you home."

  
"Is that a question or?"

  
"No it's an order. Now let me just grab my keys." Lou said before grabbing Debbie's arm and dragging her back to the desk.

  
"Lou what the fuck are you doing?" Debbie asked as she tries to escape Lou's grip while the blonde is busy rummaging in her drawer.

  
"Looking for my k—"

  
"Bitch I know you're looking for that damn key. Why do you have to drag m—"

  
"Found it!" Lou exclaimed with a proud smile, twirling the key on her index finger. "You're asking something?"

  
"Why drag me with you?"

  
"Oh. Just to make sure that you will not escape."

  
\---

  
The two silently made their their way to Lou's parked car. Lou rushed to open the car door of front passenger seat. Debbie stared at her blankly.

  
"What?"

  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"What if a paparazzi snapped us together?"

  
Lou sighs, "Don't overthink and get in. Trust me." She said calmly to relax Debbie. Debbie followed and hopped in the car. Lou closed the door before sliding into the drivers seat. Debbie gave her the direction and started the engine and drove away.

  
The drive to Debbie's place was quite. From time to time, Lou would take a quick glance on the rear-view mirror to look at Debbie. She wanted to talk to her but the brunette looks like she'd rather stare blankly out the window than have a conversation with her so she chose to stay silent and focus on driving.

  
Debbie cant stop thinking about the kiss. The feeling of Lou's soft lips pressed against hers and their tongues fighting for dominance, each caress leaving a scorching trail of desire. It's like their bodies are made for each other but something felt wrong. _No sex_. Her voice echoed inside her head. She felt ashamed for almost breaking the rule she implied herself. She can feel Lou's eyes on her but she's not in the mood to talk or even look at her, not after everything that went down inside her office. All she wants to do now is to go home and curl up in her bed.

  
\---

  
After almost an hour of awkward silence, they finally arrived on Debbie's apartment. Lou kills the engine and silence become even worse, almost unbearable. Lou's thumb is nervously tapping the steering wheel. Her eyes are on the rear view mirror, observing the woman beside her. Debbie's eyes are glued on the empty dark road outside, still refusing to acknowledge the blonde.

  
Lou cleared her throat and was about to speak when Debbie finally looked at her and said, "I'll go ahead. Thank you for the free ride." she says as she unbuckles her seat belt. Lou did a quick work on her seat belt and was about to step out of the car to open the door for Debbie but Debbie was quick to grab her arm to stop her.

  
"No. I—It's not safe. Someone might recognize you here."

  
"It's dark, no one would see me."

  
"Doesn't matter. You don't have to take the risk for me."

  
Lou fell silent after that, not knowing what to say.

  
"Bye." Debbie said shortly with a small smile. She was about to open the door when Lou stopped her. Debbie looked at the hand gripping her arm before looking up to Lou's blank face.

  
"What?"

  
Lou didn't say a word. Instead she slowly leans in, the tip of her nose brushing against Debbie's. She paused for a moment to see if Debbie will move away and when she didn't, she plants a soft peck on her lips like she's asking for permission. Lou then slightly pull away to look at Debbie's reaction, her teeth lightly dragging the brunette's bottom lip. Debbie's cheeks are flushed and her breathing becomes heavy and unsteady. Their eyes fixed on each other's slightly swollen lips.

  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Lou whispers breathily and Debbie just nodded and left. Leaving her inside her car, speechless. Her mind is full of thoughts. Debbie, the kiss, her plan for tomorrow and the deal. And then it hit her.

  
_Tomorrow is the last day of the deal._

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know your thoughts? any recommendations? I will appreciate your comments.  
>  this is my first fanfic so pls be kind to me jsjsksksj


End file.
